106187-something-stinks-about-ampability-drop-rates
Content ---- ---- ---- I'd agree with that Xephonon, if the estimated time to stay dedicated to that class didn't add up to 43 weeks of grinding your dailies and such and hitting elder cap each week. Some weeks, I could double or triple the 140 cap, other weeks I could take a break. Either way, I feel totally disinclined to work on any other character as the length of actual time taken is way too long. | |} ---- If it only took a few weeks to cap on Ability/AMPs, FOTM players would still be on par. Developers need to actively put FOTM players at a slight disadvantage over the dedicated players. | |} ---- Obviously you haven't heard that the EG vendor is supposed to be the last ditch effort for everything they provide in this aspect. CRB has come out and said that drop rates are really low and they made them drop 100% better than before but we went from 1:1,000,000 to 1:1000.000. Thus still a horrible drop rate for something that is supposed to be the primary way to acquire them. I should be seeing one drop every 2-3 weeks to make up for the rate I make EGs exactly, 43 weeks of grinding EG is not a good model and CRB has stated that this should not be the primary way you receive amp/ability points. They already made them 100% better drop as I stated above, but they are still very few and far between. In another thread someone did the math and at this rate CRB is expecting we kill about 2500 mobs a day to be able to have a good chance at getting one to drop every 2-3 weeks. | |} ---- I have heard that. I just don't agree with it. I don't see a bad thing in EG exclusivity considering MMOs are supposed to be very long-term. | |} ---- This is the first game I have played where when I hit max level I don't have everything available to my class. I have been playing games since EQ. I like the fact that it will make the longevity of the game go on because you will have to work at 50 to max your character, I just don't like the fact that 1. PvP players are seeing a very high drop rate in their PvP bags in comparison to PvE players seeing them drop in world and 2. That when they say it should be the last option, it is the opposite and is usually the only option for most players. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So,... make them soulbound. | |} ---- Why? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is a fair compromise. Not even raiders want to do golds. What is the point when you are getting raid gear drops and when crafteds are still so good? I dare you to find one person who actually enjoys trying for SSM gold. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, lets punish people that have alts for their guild to fit in when X class doesn't show up but Y does by making the dumb EG grind the only way to get amp/ability points. | |} ---- the extra (accent on extra) AMP / ability points are not necessary for any content... not having extra luxury bits is not 'punishment'. As it stands with the prices at the EG vendor, it should take ~2.5 weeks per amp/ability point drop with current drop rates. In my experience that's about what it is if you play often and in groups (all the drops I've seen have been while grouped, for what it's worth). They are not meant to be common. And they aren't. | |} ---- You assume that EGs only are for AMP and skillpoints? | |} ---- ---- It would be better if you speak about playtime hours some people may play 1-2h and some of us play 10h+ a day. | |} ---- ---- It doesn't matter your opinion in all reality. Carbine stated something, in this case it was that EG were supposed to be a last resort, and they aren't holding true to their statements. | |} ---- Good. | |} ---- As a Stalker you get +18% AP from stance +12% AP from behind attacks +30% brutality if live if over 70% how could any other stat be more or equal valuable that Attack Power/Brutality ? | |} ---- ---- Translation: "Carbine should cater to my OCD and my OCD alone." | |} ---- Our GM got one to drop once... ONCE... Only one I've really heard of on my server. (I know they have dropped, but I haven't seen them) | |} ---- ---- ---- That's exactly the point. Stance classes benefit more than non stance classes off the same amount of AP. They are reworking stances to remove the scaling imbalances and tacking higher stats onto items to compensate. So, you're looking at changing core mechanics on 3 classes + cleaning up the poor itemization + specifically itemizing for the stuff changed in the 3 classes. That = a lot of resources, and it's my opinion (could be wrong) that some of the WTF grinds are in game atm to buy them enough time to make those changes. Again, complete opinion on my part, but I don't think we'll have a really clear picture about what the game will ultimately look like until after those changes are made and they can reallocate resources. I'm not particularly enthused about it, but that's my take after watching the last 2 twitch interviews. | |} ---- ---- ---- wondering if this is veteran only or normal dungeons as well... | |} ---- well if we take it literally it should be every boss in every dungeon, BUT because of how bad (or non-existent) the internal testing is you'll probably only see them drop off Drokk or something :P | |} ---- That's just amps like Trigger Fingers and what not. Not the AMP points. | |} ---- My dreams...crushed....Why Tankanidis? why? | |} ---- Because anyone can play if they have hope. But what if you knew your dreams were crushed and never coming back? Could you still play on? Would you still succeed? Hardcore. | |} ---- You know, when i said "The devs are going to add more RNG" I was *cupcake*ing joking. They took it seriously. I've doomed us all! | |} ---- GUILTY!!! WHY YOU DO THESE THINGS!!!! | |} ---- The Devs are Listening™. We should stop saying jokes on forums, we're only digging ourselves deeper :P | |} ---- ---- I didnt mean to!!€€€Sigh, I bet next patch they are going to fix all the rng bullcrap! Come on powers work! | |} ---- ---- Or they could just allow you to make that money anyway and allow the EP cap to be either higher or gone. Best of both worlds and not a stupid gate that doesn't need to be there | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I like the cap, but I wouldn't mind if it was a little bigger. | |} ---- ---- ---- Long ass grinds of daily zones has been a thing in MMOs for several years. Y so surprised. ----- Do want to note that a guild group got an AMP point drop in STL Vet today, so they do indeed exist! /shock. | |} ---- usually dev have the courtesy to keep the essential stuff to a small fractions of the total grind, and tucking a few really swank things at the end | |} ---- I can easily go through a plat in dungeons in our group's "learning phase" Dailies provide 30 if I'm lucky, 40 if I waste my time with challenges.... =/= | |} ---- Gear from the daily zones is pretty dire, tbh. The itemisation is awful. | |} ---- Someone needs to f****** ban you already. So tired of the glowy fanboism I'm almost starting to think you actually work at Carbine. | |} ---- Yes, like the drakes in Burning Crusade. Those were worth the grind, but didn't increase your character's power and therefore weren't essential. | |} ---- ---- Some one didn't eat their wheaties this morning... If you get that mad at some one enjoying the game lore then perhaps you need to take a little break and re-prioritize your life? | |} ---- Fair, but until that change is implemented, the cap for elder gems from elder points ought to be boosted by 10. That way, new characters can get their genesis key even if they hit lv 50 after the server reset. From experience, this is very annoying... my stalker alt hit 50 the day of the reset, and couldn't make progress on the key until a week later for no apparent reason. | |} ---- First off, these FOTM rerollers are going to reroll regardless of AMP/AP. Secondly, making alts/rerolling is what contributes to the longevity of a game. | |} ---- ---- ---- Rage harder please | |} ---- "Fixed the drop rate of amp points in PvP reward bags to coincide with their intended rarity. Amp points are now legendary items." | |} ----